pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Gym Training
Story Continuing on their journey towards Manoue Town, our heroes are walking down a path. Suddenly, a male trainer stops them. ???: Hey, are any of you trainers who are challenging Gyms? Kyle: We are but Jon is the only one challenging Gyms. Marty: I’m Marty, and I need a trainer to battle so I can become a real official Gym Leader. Kyle: I’m Kyle. Maria: I’m Maria. Jon: And I’m Jon. So, you are having an inspection then? Marty: Yeah. Maria: An inspection? Jon: When trainers want to become Gym Leaders, they need to give in a form saying what type they’d like their Gym to be. Then an inspector comes along and sees if you are ready, and if you get the green light, then you can construct your Gym. Kyle: What do they look for? Marty: Strategy and bringing out the best in your opponents. Jon: Shall we? Marty leads Maria, Kyle and Jon to the battleground where the inspector is. Marty: This is Kerry, she is the inspector today. Jon: Hi there. Kerry: So who is your opponent Marty? Marty: Jon is. Kerry: Right. All we need now is a referee. Marty: Oh. Kyle: Don’t worry, I’ll serve as the referee. Jon: Thanks Kyle. What are the rules? Marty: Three on three. Jon: Got it. Jon and Marty get to their positions on the battlefield, with Kyle standing in the referee’s spot. Kerry and Maria are on the side lines. Kyle: The Gym Battle is about to begin! Each trainer can use three Pokemon each and the battle is over when all of either sides Pokemon can no longer continue. Furthermore, the challenger is the only one who can substitute Pokemon. Jon: Right. Marty: Then let’s go. Pyroar! Marty sends out a female Pyroar, as its mane is over the back of its head. Jon: A Pyroar? Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Pyroar. Jon’s Pokedex: Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon, and the evolved form of Litleo. With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride’s cubs. Jon looks at the gender difference in the Pokedex and then puts it away. Jon: So you have a female Pyroar. Marty: Yeah, so who are you choosing? Jon: Fletchinder, let’s go! Jon sends out Fletchinder. Kyle: Battle begin! Marty: Flamethrower! Jon: Dodge it! Pyroar uses Flamethrower but Fletchinder dodges it with ease. Jon: Now, Flame Charge! Fletchinder dives in using Flame Charge. Marty: Wild Charge! Jon: What?! Pyroar runs towards Fletchinder and uses Wild Charge, knocking Fletchinder back a lot, and causing a lot of damage in the process. Pyroar takes some recoil damage. Maria: I’d never think Pyroar would have an electric type move. Jon: It’s to counter water types. Fletchinder, let’s becareful. Use Agility! Fletchinder uses Agility and increases its speed. Marty: Interesting. Jon: Steel Wing! Marty: Pyroar, Fire Fang! Fletchinder races in using Steel Wing, but Pyroar counters using Fire Fang. Fletchinder is close range. Marty: Giga Impact! Jon: Acrobatics! Pyroar is about to use Giga Impact but gets hit with Acrobatics in a blink of an eye. Marty: Whoa! Jon: Good work! Marty: Does Fletchinder have the Gale Wings Ability? Jon: Yep. We can move faster than anyone. Now, Acrobatics again! Marty: Wild Charge! Fletchinder heads towards Pyroar uses Acrobatics, but Pyroar uses Wild Charge as a protective shield and Fletchinder bounces off. Marty: Now, Giga Impact! Pyroar hits Fletchinder with Giga Impact, sending Fletchinder smashing into the ground next to Jon, unable to battle. Kyle is stunned. Jon: Make the call Kyle. Kyle: Right. Fletchinder is unable to battle, Pyroar wins! Jon goes over to Fletchinder and Fletchinder opens his eyes. Jon: You were great. We can win this! Jon returns Fletchinder and goes back to his original spot on the battlefield. Jon: Now, Frogadier I choose you! Jon sends out Frogadier. ''' Frogadier: Dier! Marty: Now a water type. Use Flamethrower! Jon: Scald! '''Pyroar uses Flamethrower but Frogadier cancels it out using Scald. Jon: Now, Water Pledge! Frogadier punches the ground and water pillars pop out the ground heading towards Pyroar and hits it. Jon: Now, Dark Pulse! Frogadier jumps up and uses Dark Pulse, knocking Pyroar out. Kyle: Pyroar is unable to battle. Marty: Thanks for your hard work Pyroar. Marty returns Pyroar and Kerry writes down some notes. Marty then sends out a Torkoal. Jon: A Torkoal. Marty: Use Amnesia! Torkoal uses Amnesia and its special defence increases a lot. Jon: Hm. Scald! Frogadier, now on the battlefield near Jon, uses Scald and this Torkoal, but little damage is taken. Marty: Amnesia again! Torkoal uses Amnesia again and raises its special defence more. Marty: Now, Iron Defence! Torkoal uses Iron Defence and increases its physical defence a lot. Maria: Amnesia and now Iron Defence. Jon: What kind of Torkoal is he using? Dark Pulse! Marty: Shell Smash! Frogadier fires Dark Pulse towards Torkoal, but Torkoal uses Shell Smash and increases its speed, physical attack and special attack a lot but decreases its special defence and physical defence by a bit. Torkoal then dodges. Jon: Whoa! Marty: Flamethrower! Torkoal hits Frogadier with a powerful Flamethrower, knocking Frogadier back a bit. Jon: Ice Beam! Frogadier uses Ice Beam on the battlefield. Marty: Flamethrower! Jon: Now dodge! Torkoal uses Flamethrower but Frogadier skates and dodges. Marty: And again! Torkoal uses Flamethrower on the battlefield, causing the ice to melt. Frogadier then tumbles over from skating on ice to a grass surface. ''' Jon: Argh. Marty: Now, Iron Defence! '''Torkoal’s defence increases. Jon: Water Pledge! Frogadier uses Water Pledge and sends Torkoal into the air. Jon: Now, go underneath and use Dark Pulse! Frogadier goes underneath Torkoal and uses Dark Pulse. Marty: Amnesia! Torkoal uses Amnesia and its special defence increases. Dark Pulse hits but seems to do nothing. Marty: Flamethrower! Torkoal, still in the air, uses Flamethrower and the move hits Frogadier. Jon: Frogadier! Torkoal lands on the battlefield. Marty: Shell Smash! Torkoal uses Shell Smash and increases its speed, physical attack and special attack a lot but decreases its special defence and physical defence by a bit. Marty: Flamethrower! Jon: Scald! The two moves meet but Flamethrower over powers Scald and hits Frogadier, sending Frogadier crashing next to Jon. Frogadier is now unable to battle. Kyle: Frogadier is unable to battle. Jon: You were great Frogadier. Jon returns Frogadier and sends out Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Typhlosion! Marty: And you finish with a fire type. Maria goes over to Jon and Typhlosion and gives them both battle pulse measurers. Kyle then gets the device out which monitors both Jon’s and Typhlosion’s pulse and gives it to Maria. Marty: What is that for? Jon: It is to check my pulse against Typhlosion’s. Now, Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move hits Torkoal, doing a bit of damage. Marty: Even with my high defences! Now, Shell Smash! Torkoal uses Shell Smash and increases its speed and both attacks higher but lowers both its defences. Jon: Now, Aerial Ace! Typhlosion uses Aerial Ace and quickly gets a few hits in. Marty: Now Iron Defence. Torkoal uses Iron Defence and increases its physical defence a lot. Marty: Flamethrower! Jon: You do the same! Torkoal and Typhlosion uses Flamethrower, with them both colliding and cancelling out being even. Maria (looking at the device): Nothing yet. Jon: Now Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move hurtles towards Torkoal. Marty: Amnesia! Torkoal uses Amnesia to increase its special defence a lot, and then gets hit by Focus Blast, but dealing little damage. Marty: Flamethrower! Torkoal uses Flamethrower and the move hits Typhlosion, pushing it back a bit. Both Jon’s and Typhlosion’s pulses increase. Jon: Let’s go! Jon and Typhlosion try and access their form but can’t, and the pulses go back to normal. Maria: Huh? Kyle: That’s a first. Jon: That’s strange. Marty: Wonder what they are doing. Now, Flamethrower! Jon: Flare Blitz! Torkoal uses Flamethrower and Typhlosion uses Flare Blitz. The Flamethrower connects with Flare Blitz making it more powerful, Flare Blitz hits Torkoal, sending it into the air. Jon: Now, Aerial Ace! Typhlosion takes some recoil damage and then jumps up above Torkoal and uses Aerial Ace, hitting Torkoal and sending it crashing into the battlefield. Kyle: Torkoal is unable to battle. Marty: You put up an excellent fight Torkoal. Marty returns Torkoal. Marty: I thought I had you beat with Torkoal but I still have much to learn. Go, Charizard! Marty sends out Charizard. Jon: A Charizard! Jon notices a Charizardite Y around Charizard’s neck and then a mega ring around Marty’s right wrist. Jon: Your Charizard can mega evolve. Marty: Yeah. Now, show them your power, Mega Evolve! Mega Evolution begins and a Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard Y. Jon: There it is. Maria: I didn’t know Charizard could Mega Evolve! Kyle: Charizard has two Mega Evolutions. Kerry (Thinking): This is a bold battle choice, but there isn’t a rule against it. Suddenly, the sun becomes very strong. Maria: Why is the sun stronger? Jon: I forgot. Mega Charizard Y has the drought Ability, increasing the sunlight and powering up any fire type moves. Marty: Dragon Pulse! Jon: Focus Blast! The two moves meet and cancel each other out. Marty: Flamethrower! Jon: Counter with your Flamethrower! Both Pokemon use Flamethrower, but Mega Charizard Y’s Flamethrower is more powerful and the move hits Typhlosion. Jon: Argh. Marty: Now, Solar Beam! Mega Charizard Y uses Solar Beam and it doesn’t need to charge due to the strong sunlight. Solar Beam hits Typhlosion. Jon: You okay? Typhlosion nods. The pulse waves on the device waver again and then connect, matching each other. Maria: They are matching. Jon: Now, let’s win this! Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery vortex which then goes down into a fiery teardrop. Marty: Is this Mega Evolution? Kyle: We don’t know what it is yet. Jon (Thinking): Use Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move is so fast, Marty has no time to react and the move hits Mega Charizard Y, doing some damage. Marty: Typhlosion attacks by itself?! Jon: Nope. Typhlosion and I are mentally linked. Marty: I see. Slash! Jon: Aerial Ace! Mega Charizard Y uses Slash and heads towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon-Typhlosion heads towards Mega Charizard Y using Shadow Claw instead of Aerial Ace. Maria: That’s not Aerial Ace! Jon: Cool, a new move. Go, Shadow Claw! Both Mega Charizard Y and Jon-Typhlosion attack at the same time. They keep on attacking, with Jon and Jon-Typhlosion mirror each other’s movements. Marty: They are copying each other’s movements? Maria: They are doing it more than usual. Kyle: Yeah, how’s the reading? Maria has a look. Maria: Good. I mean the pulse waves are a bit erratic but apart from that. Jon lifts hits right arm up swipes it down and Jon-Typhlosion copies and manages to hit Mega Charizard Y. Marty: They copy each other? Now, Dragon Pulse! Mega Charizard Y uses Dragon Pulse and the move hits Jon-Typhlosion. Jon holds his arm. Jon: That was an attack and a half. Focus Blast! Jon and Jon-Typhlosion both thrust their right arm towards Mega Charizard Y. Marty: Solar Beam! Mega Charizard Y uses Solar Beam and cancels out Focus Blast. Marty: Now, Slash! Mega Charizard Y uses Slash and knocks Jon-Typhlosion into the air. Marty: Now Dragon Pulse! Jon: Flamethrower! Mega Charizard Y flies up above Jon-Typhlosion and uses Dragon Pulse before Jon-Typhlosion can use Flamethrower. Jon-Typhlosion smashes into the battlefield and a light engulfs it. Jon-Typhlosion is now normal Typhlosion but is knocked out. Kyle: Typhlosion is unable to battle, Charizard wins. And Marty is the victor. Marty: Yes! Mega Charizard Y reverts back into Charizard and Kerry writes down more notes. Maria looks at Jon and sees him standing like a statue. Maria: Jon? Are you okay? Jon tries to talk but can’t. He then falls over and become unconscious. Marty, Kerry, Charizard and Kyle run over to Jon Maria: Jon?! Kyle: This is the first time Jon has lost in the Jon-Typhlosion form. Marty: Is this what happens? Jon’s eyes twitch and he slowly opens his eyes and then sits up. Jon: Argh. Jon remembers Typhlosion. Jon: What about Typhlosion?! Typhlosion is being helped up by Charizard. Jon: That’s good. Kyle: What happened? Jon: I don’t know. After Typhlosion got knocked out, it was like my body just froze and I couldn’t move, but then I couldn’t breathe and then passed out. Maria: We need to tell Nate about this. Jon: Yeah. So what happens to you Marty? Kerry: He is able to get his own Gym. Using a Mega Pokemon isn’t against the rules, but I’d refrain from using it unless you wish to push the opponent to their limit. Marty: Right, thanks. Kerry: I’ll get word to my bosses and you will have a Gym by the end of next week. Kerry walks off. Marty: Yes! Jon: I’m happy for you Marty. Jon stands up and walks to Typhlosion. Jon: Are you okay? Typhlosion nods. Maria: Another mystery which needs to be solved. Jon: Yeah, but for now, let’s get to Manoue Town. Marty: I wish you the best of luck fighting all the Gyms. Jon: Thanks. Jon, Maria, Kyle and Typhlosion walk off towards Manoue Town. The screen freezes on Jon and Typhlosion. Narrator: Our heroes met up with a trainee Gym Leader, Marty. To be able to get his Gym Leader licence, Marty had to fight a trainer and Jon agreed. During their battle, Fletchinder and Frogadier fought bravely but lost. Typhlosion was Jon’s last Pokemon and after a failed attempt to become Jon-Typhlosion he managed to do it while facing Mega Charizard Y, but lost. Upon the loss, Jon felt the effects of what happens when Typhlosion faints while in the Jon-Typhlosion form. For now, our heroes continue towards Manoue Town, for Maria’s chance to get her second Princess Key. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Marty Kerry Pokemon Jon * Fletchinder * Frogadier * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion Marty * Torkoal * Pyroar (Female) * Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard Y